Around the Regions With the Champion
by Pokegirl1229
Summary: When Z gets lost at the airport with only her tiny friend, Absol, She ends up in the forest trying to get home. She runs into the famous Trip. Unova Champion. And with Absol lost and nowhere to be seen, Z gets frantic. With this story of trust between trainer and pokemon, and a little romance between famous Trip and ordinary Z, you will sure fall in love with the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Perspective of Zyvera

When our plane finally touched the ground in Unova, I jumped for joy with my tiny Absol circling my feet. We had just gotten back from the Kalos region. It was my aunt's wedding. I actually was able to earn a princess key! Two away from being able to try out for Kalos Queen! Awesome! I hate flying on planes. I don't like it at all. My mom came off the plane and shouted, "Z! Don't _run_ off the plane with out me!"

"Sorry. You know I hate the planes." Absol jumped onto my shoulder. His white fur brushing my cheek. Absol's navy blue horn almost cutting off my hair. "Watch it Absol!" I laughed. I turned to my mom and said, "I need to use the bathroom so can you wait for me?"

"Sure. But don't take to long. Detective Looker called me. We need to hurry."

"I'm not gonna take long." I told Absol to wait with mom as I ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later I heard Absol barking from outside the door. I finish up in the bathroom and run outside. My mom was no where to be seen. Absol whimpered. "Absol what's wrong?" I asked, nervous towards the answer. Absol replied but I couldn't make sense of what he tried to say. "Come on. We need to go home." We set out for Castelia City. We would end up walking there. As night started to fall I noticed how my hair looks like the color of the blue night sky. Positive that we wouldn't make it home in time, we built the world's worst campfire. Absol started showing off his three moves he knew. Dark Pulse, Protect, and Shadow Ball. They were each very impressive. Absol started to run in circles. "Hey Absol, I'm trying to think. Can you stop?" He barked at the trees in front of us. I knew something was wrong. A wild Dragonite jumped out from the trees and roared at us. "Absol use Dark Pulse to drive it away!" He shot the Dark Pulse at the dragonite but it only angered the Dragonite. Dragonite charged up a Thunder Punch and I yelled, "Use protect!" The blue shield came up around us. Dragonite flew into the air but back down to knock us off our feet. Absol, only standing about half a foot tall on all four paws, barked and barked. Dragonite, obviously annoyed, charged a flamethrower and aimed at my Absol. The flames made contact with Absol's back and my heart jumped. Absol jumped up and hurdled a new move at Dragonite! A new move! I pulled out my pokedex and pointed it at Absol. It was supposed to tell me the moves but instead it went on with the description of Absol.

"Absol, the disaster pokemon. Detecting disasters with its horn, Absol comes down from the mountain to warn people." The pokedex spit out that information that I already knew.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! Just give my the new move!" I shouted. Below Absol's image, I found four little circles with pictures of moves in them. The new move was Hyper Beam! "Awesome! You learned Hyper Beam! So let's use it! Use Hyper Beam!" Absol shot the red and white beam at Dragonite. It scared away the Dragonite, but, It flung Absol away too. I heard a thump not to far away so I raced in that direction. I reached the next clearing but didn't see anything. "Absol!" There was no reply. I looked around but Absol wasn't here. I shouted, "Absol this isn't funny! Come back!" Nothing. My heart sank. "Absol! Absol! Please come back!" I shouted frantically. I grabbed my backpack thinking he might have jumped in there, but he wasn't there. I continued to shout, wondering what had happened to my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

From the perspective of Trip

I walked on the sidewalks of Castelia City. I was walking to the pokemon center so my pokemon could heal. I handed them to Nurse Joy and she took them to get healed. I heard shouting about a lost child. I turned to see a woman yelling at a grown man.  
"My daughter is lost and because of your emergency meeting I had to leave in a hurry causing my daughter to get lost!" The woman shouted. "Detective Looker, you better give me a good reason to stay instead of going to find her. Or I'm out!"  
I walked over to her and said, "Ma'am, I could help find her."  
The look on her face was shock. "But you're the Unova Champion, Trip. Don't you have more important things to do?"  
"Not really. Once my pokemon are all ready to go, I will have nothing on my agenda." I told her.  
"Then I would love your help. She has a tiny Absol about half a foot tall. I don't have a picture but find Absol, you find Zyvera."  
"Is that her name?" I asked with curiosity.  
"Yes."  
Nurse Joy's voice came on over the intercom saying, "Trip, your pokemon are waiting." So I walked over to her and put the poke balls in my backpack.  
I started to leave when someone pushed me onto the ground, stole my backpack, and ran off. I chased him on foot yelling, "Hey! That is my backpack! Give it back!" I eventually chased him into the forest. I kept yelling and yelling. In a few minutes I had lost sight of him. But I heard a big thunk in the direction of where he went. I run to find a girl holding two backpacks. One of them was mine. She handed it to me. I noticed the thief on the ground, out like a light. The girl was beautiful in my opinion. Her navy blue hair and green eyes look wonderful. She had ankle boots on with black leather pants that had chains dangling from the belt loops, and her white button up shirt was sleeveless.  
She moved her mouth but nothing came out. I realized I wasn't listening. "Oh, what? Sorry."  
"My name is Z." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled.  
"I'm Trip."  
She staggered back. "Like, as in the Champion Trip?"  
"Yep, that's me." She held out her hand to shake mine. "I owe you a lot. My pokemon were in this bag. You would feel awful if your pokemon went missing, wouldn't you?" Her smile faded and was replaced by a worried expression.  
She started yelling, "Absol! Absol!"  
"Whoa! Calm down." I placed my hands on her shoulders.  
"My Absol is lost and I don't know where he went. Absol stands about half a foot tall so it's easy to miss him."  
I'll help you find him but If your name is Zyvera, your mom is worried sick." Anger radiated from her face. Then it dissolved.  
"Okay. I live in Castelia City so it's not too far away." She started walking towards the city.  
"So, have you been on a journey yet?" I asked.  
"No. I hate planes." She replied. "But I want to go to Johto. What about you? Do you want to go to other regions?"  
"I actually want to go to Johto too but I can't leave because I'm the champ."  
"Actually, you can leave. If you leave, people who want to challenge you put their names on a waiting list so that when you get back, the first person on the waiting list will battle you."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I've done my research."  
I looked at her. She truly was beautiful. But I didn't know what to say.  
"Oh! Why don't we both go, to Johto together?!" She smiled.  
"That's a great idea!"  
We talked for the rest of walk back. I didn't know until we reached Castelia City, that I had fallen in love.


	3. Chapter 3

From the perspective of N

I walked on the sidewalk thinking over the last six years. I had managed to find Reshiram and ask him my questions. But currently I was on my own. Anthia and Concordia had left to help the pokemon around the world. But I remember Ash and his friends. How he went up against Team Plasma. His bravery. He endured Pikachu's thunderbolt to save his friends. I remember being tied up, helpless. Team Plasma wanted to force me to work for them. But Ash came along and saved me from that fate. I heard a rustle from behind the trash bins in the alley way. The tiniest Absol I have ever seen stepped into my view. He looked lost.

"What's wrong my friend?" I asked.

 _"My trainer is lost. I can't find her!"_ Absol replied.

"Did she abandon you?" I asked seething with anger.

 _"No. She would never do that. I've been her partner for six years. I learned a new move and in the process of using it, I got flung into the sky. I could hear her calling after me. She loves me and I know it."_

I sighed with relief. "Maybe we could make posters saying we found you. And then she would come to where we would meet. What do you think?"

 _"Great idea!"_ He jumped on my shoulder. I'm glad I cut my hair or he would have snagged it. I grabbed my camera and took Absol's photo. I put the picture in the flyer and wrote- Found Absol. 6 inches tall, knows Protect, Hyper Beam, Dark Pulse, and Shadow Ball. If he is yours, come to the pokemon center and find N.

We posted the flyers all over the city. Mostly near city entrances. After that we went to the pokemon center to wait. Absol paced on the floor. The only other people in the pokemon center were two arguing adults. The woman was shouting, "She's lost! I'm not sure if Trip can find her! It's your fault! I can't believe you let Gehtsis escape! Do you know what he'll do?! And with my daughter out there!" That sparked my attention.

"Stay here." I whispered to Absol. I walked over to them and asked, "What do you mean Gehtsis has escaped?"

"None of your business." The woman said.

"It is my business because if he's out there, the first thing he's coming after is me!"

"You're N, aren't you?" The man said. Detective Looker.

"Just to let you know, I hate Gehtsis. The liar is evil." I said with my fists clenched.

The pokemon center doors opened wide and a girl with Trip the Champion entered. The girl was clutching a paper. "I'm looking for N!" She yelled.

"I'm here." I replied.

She walked over to me and said, "Where's Absol!?" Just as she said that, Absol came running at her. She opened her arms and Absol jumped up to her. "Oh Absol! I was worried sick!" The woman turned around.

"Z!" The woman shouted. The girl turned to hug the woman. I guess they were mother and daughter. "Zyvera don't ever forget you wrist communicator. I found it in the house. And there's a crazy man running around Unova so I needed to know that you were okay."

The girl turned to me and said, "Thank you. I'm Z."

Trip came up to me and held his hand out and said, "I'm Trip."

"I know who you are. I personally don't like people who force pokemon to battle." It was true. I really do hate it.

"Hey, I don't force any pokemon to battle! If they don't want to, I don't. I caught my pokemon by being caring. They want to come with me." Trip yelled.

"Stop you two!" She turned to her mom. "Is the mad man-"

"His name is Gehtsis. And he's a jerk." I corrected her.

"Is Gehtsis focused in Unova?" She finished.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay. I was thinking that if we got out of Unova, he can't hurt us." Z was bright.

"He'll follow me to unknown parts of the world to capture me." I replied.

"Where would you want to go Z?" Her mom asked.

"Johto." She said.

"I can see you doing that but you're not going alone." her mom replied.

"I'll go." I said. Everyone stared at me. "What?! I need to get away to."

"I can go with her." Trip said.

"Why don't you both go with me and end this argument?" We nodded. "And no fighting. That won't be cool."

"Then you three are going to Johto together." Her mom said. It was final. I was going on a journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Perspective of Zyvera

Absol decided to crash in my backpack. The three of us, N, Trip, and I, walked in the airport. I had made it very clear that N needed to be careful where ever he went. Trip suggested changing his name but all N did was growl. In the airport I noticed Trip staring at me all the time. I had no idea what he was doing so I just smiled at him. "What is he doing?" I thought in my head.  
N came walking up to me and opened his mouth to speak but his voice was replaced by the intercom. "Now boarding the flight to Azalea, Johto. Now boarding Zyvera Davens, N, and Champion Trip?! Cool! I mean, um… Your flight is ready." We all laughed.  
We walked to the boarding platform and stood in line. Trip was first. The flight attendant giggled and wiggled her fingers at Trip. I gagged aloud. Trip looked back with a hurt expression across his face.  
"What did I do?" I whispered to myself. We boarded the plane and the three of us sat in one row. I was on the window, Trip was next to me, and N had an isle seat. Trip had bought us first class seats. I really thought that it was unnecessary but he insisted. He gave me puppy-dog eyes. Those big blue-gray eyes were hard to refuse. When the snack cart came around, Trip asked me if I wanted anything immediately. That's when I saw it. That love-struck look on his face. He loved ME. Him, the champion. I gave into his question and ordered a soda pop. When he handed it to me, his hand fumbled. I caught the drink before it could spill.  
"I'm sorry. I-I" He stopped and his face reddened. He looked down, his dirty blonde hair blocking his face.  
"Hey. No harm, no foul." I said. He looked up and smiled. I realized that when I gagged, he thought that I gagged at the love attempt. So he probably thought that I would react the same way if he confessed his feelings. It all made so much sense now. The way he looked at me while we were waiting, why he agreed to help me with Absol. Just as I thought that Absol popped his head out of my bag and jumped on my lap. I patted his head. The snack cart lady came back around and I called out to her.  
"Ma'am? May I get a bag of Pokemon food?" I asked.  
"Of course." She handed me the bag and I reached for my wallet but Trip got to his first. He paid the lady. She beamed and smiled flirtatiously. This time, I didn't gag. I think Trip expected me to though cause he glanced my way.  
"Thanks Trip." I said.  
"No problem." He smiled his charming smile. He pulled out his camera and started flipping through photos. He stopped at one with a Pikachu perched on someone's shoulder. The person was not in the photo.  
"Who's Pokemon is that?" I asked.  
"My rival's. Ash Ketchum. He's the reason I became Unova Champion. He encouraged me to work harder." He responded. He flipped the camera to a photo of a boy with a red hat and black spiky hair. "Him."  
N peered onto the camera and said, "Ash?"  
"You know him?" Trip asked.  
"Yeah I know him. He saved my life. He freed Reshiram from control of Team Plasma. He's also the person who showed me that not all people are bad. I hate Team Plasma." He muttered under his breath.  
"Am I the only one who doesn't know him?" I asked.  
"I'm pretty sure your mom doesn't know him. But Detective Looker does." Trip replied.  
"Okay. Maybe I'll meet him one day." I looked into Absol's red eyes knowing that where we were going, we would be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Perspective of Trip

When we finally arrived in Johto, Z ran off the plane. Why she was in a rush, I had no idea. The Goldenrod city airport was packed. N got off the plane and a look of relief washed over his face. I started to feel cold so I grabbed my orange jacket out of my backpack. Z was obviously cold too because she had her white coat out and draped onto her shoulders. Because it was the middle of winter, the temperature dropped. Absol perched himself on Z's shoulder using her navy blue hair as a blanket. I looked toward Z and she smiled back to me.

She walked over to where I was standing. "So, where should we go to start?" She asked.

"Anywhere that will take us farther away from Unova." N joined in.

"I heard that the Johto League is starting soon. Why don't we watch that?" I asked. N glared at me. "Oh. Right. You have a thing against battles."

"You bet I don't!"

Shouting was heard from a boarding platform a few platforms down. Someone ran through yelling, "I'm late! Move out the way!" Z did not receive this warning in time. He slammed right into her knocking Absol off of her shoulder and into my face. She shrieked as she fell onto her back. The person, a boy, wore a red jacket, a backwards ballcap, blue jeans, black hightops, and a thick bracelet with a different, color changing stone. His hair was jet black. He looked up at me and said, "I'm so sorry! I'm late for somewhere I have to be." His eyes sparkled a vibrant blue. Not like my blue-gray ones. Absol jumped back to Z.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Z." I told him.

"I'm sorry." His hair draped over his face. "Let me introduce myself. I am Pyro Williams, Hoenn Champion." When I didn't react he spoke again. "Usually my title makes people go crazy."

"That's because I am Trip, Unova Champ. This is Z," I gestured to her. "and this is N." I told him.

"One letter names. How innovative." He said.

"My name is actually Zyvera. Not that I like that name though."

"And my insanely long name is Natural Harmonia Gropius. But I go by N to leave my torturous past behind me."

"What past?" Pyro asked.

"Team Plasma cut off all connections to the outside world." N replied. He sounded bitter. I honestly didn't feel any sympathy towards him.

"So, Pyro... What's that color changing stone on your bracelet?" Z changed the subject.

"This?" He pointed to the stone.

"YES! It's the only bracelet you have." Z retorted.

"It's a key-stone." Pyro smirked.

"I have no idea what that is!" Z said with a smile.

"A key-stone is a part of a three part set that allows some specific pokemon to do something called mega evolution. All of my pokemon can mega evolve. The stone that the pokemon wears is called a mega-stone and the stone I wear is called the key-stone. And the final part is a strong bond between trainer and pokemon. Mega evolution is not permanent." Pyro explained.

Absol jumped atop Z's head and barked, _"Absol!"_

"Ooo! An Absol! I haven't seen one so tiny! Did you know Absol can mega evolve?"

That sparked her attention. "I did not know that! That's cool!"

"I have Absolite. I used to have an Absol but she wasn't happy with me so I set her free. If she didn't want to be on my team I wouldn't force her." Pyro told us.

"At least you didn't let her go because you didn't like her." N commented.

"Well I should get going. Nice meeting you all."

"We are going to the Johto League. What about you?" Z asked. I didn't know we made a decision.

"I'm competing in the Johto League! Are you battling?" Pyro asked giddy with excitement.

"No. We are spectators." I said.

"Cool. They need another host. Would any of you be interested?" Pyro asked. He wouldn't seem to shut up.

"I will!" Z shouted.

"Okay. We could go together?" Pyro suggested.

"Sure." N said still bitter.

We all left the airport and headed for the Johto League site. Where it was, I didn't know! We would find out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Perspective of Trip

When we finally arrived in Johto, Z ran off the plane. Why she was in a rush, I had no idea. The Goldenrod city airport was packed. N got off the plane and a look of relief washed over his face. I started to feel cold so I grabbed my orange jacket out of my backpack. Z was obviously cold too because she had her white coat out and draped onto her shoulders. Because it was the middle of winter, the temperature dropped. Absol perched himself on Z's shoulder using her navy blue hair as a blanket. I looked toward Z and she smiled back to me.

She walked over to where I was standing. "So, where should we go to start?" She asked.

"Anywhere that will take us farther away from Unova." N joined in.

"I heard that the Johto League is starting soon. Why don't we watch that?" I asked. N glared at me. "Oh. Right. You have a thing against battles."

"You bet I don't!"

Shouting was heard from a boarding platform a few platforms down. Someone ran through yelling, "I'm late! Move out the way!" Z did not receive this warning in time. He slammed right into her knocking Absol off of her shoulder and into my face. She shrieked as she fell onto her back. The person, a boy, wore a red jacket, a backwards ballcap, blue jeans, black hightops, and a thick bracelet with a different, color changing stone. His hair was jet black. He looked up at me and said, "I'm so sorry! I'm late for somewhere I have to be." His eyes sparkled a vibrant blue. Not like my blue-gray ones. Absol jumped back to Z.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Z." I told him.

"I'm sorry." His hair draped over his face. "Let me introduce myself. I am Pyro Williams, Hoenn Champion." When I didn't react he spoke again. "Usually my title makes people go crazy."

"That's because I am Trip, Unova Champ. This is Z," I gestured to her. "and this is N." I told him.

"One letter names. How innovative." He said.

"My name is actually Zyvera. Not that I like that name though."

"And my insanely long name is Natural Harmonia Gropius. But I go by N to leave my torturous past behind me."

"What past?" Pyro asked.

"Team Plasma cut off all connections to the outside world." N replied. He sounded bitter. I honestly didn't feel any sympathy towards him.

"So, Pyro... What's that color changing stone on your bracelet?" Z changed the subject.

"This?" He pointed to the stone.

"YES! It's the only bracelet you have." Z retorted.

"It's a key-stone." Pyro smirked.

"I have no idea what that is!" Z said with a smile.

"A key-stone is a part of a three part set that allows some specific pokemon to do something called mega evolution. All of my pokemon can mega evolve. The stone that the pokemon wears is called a mega-stone and the stone I wear is called the key-stone. And the final part is a strong bond between trainer and pokemon. Mega evolution is not permanent." Pyro explained.

Absol jumped atop Z's head and barked, _"Absol!"_

"Ooo! An Absol! I haven't seen one so tiny! Did you know Absol can mega evolve?"

That sparked her attention. "I did not know that! That's cool!"

"I have Absolite. I used to have an Absol but she wasn't happy with me so I set her free. If she didn't want to be on my team I wouldn't force her." Pyro told us.

"At least you didn't let her go because you didn't like her." N commented.

"Well I should get going. Nice meeting you all."

"We are going to the Johto League. What about you?" Z asked. I didn't know we made a decision.

"I'm competing in the Johto League! Are you battling?" Pyro asked giddy with excitement.

"No. We are spectators." I said.

"Cool. They need another host. Would any of you be interested?" Pyro asked. He wouldn't seem to shut up.

"I will!" Z shouted.

"Okay. We could go together?" Pyro suggested.

"Sure." N said still bitter.

We all left the airport and headed for the Johto League site. Where it was, I didn't know! We would find out soon.


End file.
